


Unexpected Christmas gift

by miss_veromonia



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Art, Crying, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_veromonia/pseuds/miss_veromonia
Summary: Christmas night in Tokyo can be quite cold, especially if you are spending it alone. Yu knows it well, but a life has other plans for his night.A secret Santa present to the lovely @livefree_13, hope you like it #Souyosecretsanta2019
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Souyo Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2019





	Unexpected Christmas gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livefree_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/gifts).



> This is a four page comic i made for Souyo secret santa, it's simple, but i hope you enjoy. I made it on tradicional midias, so translating it to digital was quite troublesome, but i tried my best. If you have any suggestions or critics.  
> My tumblr is @miss_veromonia and my instagram is @_queiroza
> 
> This is a present to @livefree_13.


End file.
